Greed
Overview Greed is one of the Sins created by Blackest Night. He was played by Ashes Remnant in the Brotherhood of Sin. Template Mortal Name: Alastor Dullahan True Name: Greed Mortal Age: 18 True Age: Immortal. Greed existed within Pandora's box until it was opened, setting the Vice free upon the world. Appearance: Alastor Greed tends to wear a large amount of metal on his person, as evidenced by the recent picture of himself. Both out of an incessant desire for worthless trinkets and as a practical means of ensuring he is never without weapons, Greed only continues to increase the metal he wears. A variety of piercings line his ears and his wrists are clad in numerous bracelets and braces. Weapon: Greed has no particular weapon. He finds every weapon far too attractive for that. Rather, he tends to use his powers to create any weapon he so desires, ranging from miniscule needles to massive war hammers. Though these weapons are breakable, it makes little sense to do so. Greed is quite capable of simply reforming them the moment they break. Powers: Greed wields the mental ability to control any and all representations, manifestations, and symbols of the Metal element. His power extends well beyond those of Wrath, however. Where as Wrath is capable of indirectly affecting metal through the use of magnetism, Greed is able to control it directly to a much more lethal degree. Greed is capable of solidifying or liquefying metal at will, able to create solid constructs of the matter whenever he so desires. It is possible, and relatively easy, for him to create an amorphous blob of liquid metal, encompassing the enemy and crushing them to death. Any bit of metal in the area becomes a dangerous tool in Greed's presence, capable of suddenly growing spikes or launching deadly projectiles. Greed has, on occasion, been known to crush and mangle entire armies by manipulating their own armor. To compliment his naturally greedy nature, the Sin of Avarice was granted a secondary ability. He bears photographic reflexes, otherwise known as the capability to accurately perform any physical action he sees and is physically capable of performing. Though enabling him to access a wide variety of moves, this power does not allow him to mimic anything other than strictly physical abilities. The magic of others are immune to this particular ability. By simply watching a master pianist play, Greed is capable of accurately, if not exactly, performing the piece of music. By observing an Olympic acrobat's routine, Greed can perform their actions with ease. As with all Vices, Greed is bestowed with a quantity of blessings to ensure a prolonged lifespan. He is exceptionally gifted in the areas of physical and mental strength, difficult to injure both mentally and physically. He is very well versed in arcane magicks, though he often prefers to use his innate abilities. His soul is immune to outside manipulation and, upon Greed's defeat, its entrance into the reincarnation cycle is unalterable. Personality: Greed is the personification of avarice, so it should come as no surprise that the Vice enjoys hoarding all things. Greed boasts a vast amount of hidden caches all around the world, each of which holds a great number of useless trinkets and enough treasure to please all kings. Greed is not above raiding the corpses of those he destroys for anything he may enjoy, much less breaking into various establishments for the same purpose. He is quite an individual, prone to erratic movements and constantly wearing a devilish smile upon his face. In matters of danger, Greed is entirely self-serving. He is far more concerned with his personal well-being and that of his collection than he is with anything else. In battle, Greed is overwhelming and brutal. His movements are powerful and unpredictable, ready to annihilate anything that might dare come between him and his precious possessions. History: Milennia ago, the gods created a woman. Her name was Pandora and she was both blessed and cursed with incredible curiosity. She was also given a box and told to never open it. Pandora was created to be the perfect wife for a Titan, who passed her onto his own brother. However, the universe cannot exist without balance. When Pandora was created, it sought to find a way to counteract this supreme good with a supreme evil. Thus, Diasthos was born. She was created to be the exact opposite of Pandora, save the fact that he too was presented with a box. Hideous, untalented, and lonely, Diasthos was the polar opposite of Pandora. As most people know, Pandora's box was filled with the Vices, evils that would later plague mankind. To counteract this as well, Diasthos' box contained the Virtues, spirits that would maintain the balance when both Pandora and Diasthos were gone. For years, the Vices and Virtues waged a covert war against each other, always managing to stay concealed from humanity behind a veil of secrecy. They've taken on human forms, and walked amongst mortals, silently fighting a war that has gone on for centuries. This war was never meant to end, for each side will remain equal, as it is meant on the Grand Design. However, every rule has a loophole, and it has been found. Should Pandora's and Diasthys' boxes ever be united, the side responsible will gain dominion over all existence, and the power to do whatever their hearts desire. Oh those boxes would make such pretty additions to Greed's collection! They would sit right in between the first Bible and the Ark of the Covenant. They would have the nicest glow to them and make Excalibur shine so beautifully! Of course, they'd have to be put in the safest spot Greed knew of, a secret he was far less than willing to share with anyone. Yet those boxes would be perfect for him and make his vast treasure trove of items that much more spectacular. Needless to say, Greed was hardly concerned with the consequences of anyone laying their hands upon the box. While many of his fellow Vices were preoccupied with silly thoughts of Lust gaining omnipotence, Greed was focused onthe more important task of finding the perfect spot to place the boxes. His cavern in Egypt? No that wouldn't do. Perhaps his subterranean chamber in Prage? No, that would never be a good spot. Of course, he would actually have to get the boxes before he could place them amidst his collection. If he were to do that, the easiest course of action would be to follow Pride's commands for the time being. Easy enough, all Greed had to do was restrain his impulses long enough to pay attention to whatever nonsensical dribble poured out of the arrogant Vice's mouth. Yet the impulses were so strong...Surely no one would mind if he just went and found those boxes for himself... Alas, it was not meant to be. Pride's authoritarian rule kept all Vice's in check, even Greed. Through various means of "obedience", Greed remained subservient to the will of Pride, silently following orders despite the ever-growing desire for the boxes that plagued his heart. He paid little attention to the truce between Vices and Virtues, though Wrath's disappearance came as no surprise to him. Greed had often spied the two together, mainly during his many trips between caches in order to secure the safety of his items. Lust seemed to pull all the strings in the relationship. His new tryst with Wrath was merely a continuation of his mind games. When Pride sent Sloth and Hope out on their mission to recover Wrath, Greed remained at the Vice's side along with Gluttony. Together, the three awaited word from their lazy comrade. If all went well, Sloth and Hope would return with both Lust and Wrath in tow. The truce could then end, Lust would be reprimanded and severely punished, then existence would continue on as it always had. Sadly, Murphy's Law was in full swing. Sloth returned with the news that Lust had both found Diasthys' box and managed to trap both Hope and Faith inside of it. Wrath was nowhere to be found and Lust was off gallivanting boastfully around the world. Such news was a devastating blow to the Vices and Virtues. Lust had located a box earlier than any of them had expected. He was now a far more potent threat that he had been just as a Vice. Such a threat could not be handled by secrecy and stealth. A frontal assault was necessary. And so it was. Pride and the Virtues assembled themselves and prepared for war against Lust. Whether he was one of their own or not, such a threat would not be tolerated. As one, they marched towards Mount Vesuvius, the site of their showdown against Lust. The seductive Vice would fall at their hands, and all would finally be as it should. Their victory over Lust would not come to pass. Wrath had claimed such a victory for herself. She unleashed all the fury of a woman scorned upon her lover before her fellow Vices and those accursed Virtues ever arrived. Lust's physical form lay at the very top of the dead volcano, Diasthys' box vanishing into a vapor as it fell from his lifeless hands. It was carried off in the winds to a new destination, a new hiding place. Wrath descended from the mountain, meeting her allies and enemies at its very base. In her hands she held Lust's necklace, the word "EROS" inscribed upon its pendant. It was then that Pride announced war on the Virtues yet again. However, for once, he was met with refusal. Wrath looked at the ring she wore upon her finger, formed a ferocious scowl, and threw Lust's necklace to the ground. She stomped off in a fury, soon followed by her fellow Vices, save Pride. Greed trailed a great distance behind her, taking it upon himself to pick up Lust's necklace on his way. He would wait for all of this to blow over. he would sit idly by until all was well again. Of course, he wouldn't mind gathering a few possessions in the meantime. Trivia Greed's Acolyte is the Emotion of Deception. Category:Brotherhood of Sin Category:Character